Don't Know Me
by Ren's Mistress
Summary: Songfic. Oneshot. Edward/Jasper. Edward's in love, but doesn't think that Jasper loves him back. Written around the song "Don't Know Me" by Three Doors Down. T for fluff and slash


A/N: Sorry for taking so long on stories, I've been sick. Still am sick actually, just thought that the few people who followed my stories would like a new one.

Summary: oneshot, songfic. It's about Edward and Jasper. Kinda ignores the books. Actually, completely ignores the books.

* * *

_One more kiss could be the best thing  
But one more lie could be the worst  
And all these thoughts are never resting  
And you're not something I deserve_

No, I don't deserve him, Edward thought, watching Jasper. He's beautiful, and perfect, but in love. He has his Alice, and as much as I love him I can't make them breakup.

Edward had watched Jasper for a long time. Always admiring from afar, but he knew that they had no chance. Jasper and Alice had come together, and they couldn't be broken up. They were mates after all.

_In my head there's only you now  
This world falls on me  
In this world there's real and make believe  
This seems real to me_

Every smile Jasper sent his way put Edward in a good mood. No matter how crappy of a day it had been, as soon as Edward saw that smile he was immediately happy. And hearing that southern twang was a treat. Even though Jasper didn't talk much, his words were Edward's drug. They were better then blood to him.

_You love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
You love me but you don't know me  
So let me go, let me go_

Everyday Edward wished for the same thing. He knew that he was loved by Jasper, but not the way he wanted. Edward wanted so much more, he wanted Jasper to think of him the way he thought of Alice. No matter what was going on, everytime Edward read Jaspers thoughts they always revolved around Alice. Alice, Alice, Alice, the perfect little pixie.

I'll be the one on his mind if he gives me the chance, Edward thought one day, watching the family get ready for a hunting trip. I know it, all I need is the chance to prove to Jasper that he does love me, or at least he would, if only he knew me.

_I dream ahead to what I hope for  
And I turn my back on loving you  
How can this love be a good thing  
When I know what I'm going through_

Whats going on? Edward asked himself. It hurts so much to love him, I need to move on.

Even with this in mind, and all of his dreams ahead of him, Edward couldn't completely stop lovig Jasper. He knew that the love was destructive, and that it was unlikely Jasper would return the feelings, but he couldn't help it. He could only look away for so long.

_In my head there's only you now  
This world falls on me  
In this world there's real and make believe  
This seems real to me_

_You love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
You love me but you don't know me  
So let me go, just let me go_

Everthing was getting so hard, Edward knew that things would eventually come crashing down if he didn't leave for a bit. So that's just what he did, left for a week. He'd be back, but he needed to leave for a bit and straighten out his thoughts.

_And no matter how hard I try  
I can't escape these things inside  
I know  
When all the pieces fall apart  
You will be the only one who knows  
Who knows_

Edward felt it as soon as he got home. Jasper knew something, but nobody would say what. Sometimes it seemed like he knew Edwards secret, others nothing seemed different at all.

Hmmm, I'll just have to watch closer, Edward decided.

_You love me but you don't know who I am_  
_I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand_  
_And you love me but you don't know Who I am_  
_So let me go_  
_Just let me go_

_And you love me but you don't_  
_You love me but you don't_  
_You love me but you don't know who I am_  
_And you love me but you don't_  
_You love me but you don't_  
_You love me but you don't know me_

Edward heard the door click shut behind him quietly.

"Can I help you?" He murmured, knowing his brother would hear him.

"Yes, you can," the voice shocked Edward, making him turn quickly.

"What do you need Jasper?" he asked warily.

"I need you to kiss me. I've been wanting you for so long," Jasper said, stepping closer. "And I know you want the same, I know how much you love me."

"How did you know?"

"Alice. She had a vision just after we met. And even though you hide it well, your emotions are everywhere whenever you see me."

"Then shut up and kiss me," Edward said, kissing Jasper eagerly.

* * *

A/N: Hehe, they needed fluff somewhere. Not much, but I think its cute.


End file.
